And Then There was two
by BlackGold Ficcies Inc
Summary: The twins Coriander and Daniel move into Flower Bud Village to change their lives forever. Set in the world of HM: MM.
1. Prolouge

Title: And Then there was Two

Author: BlackGold Ficcies Inc. (Black only)

Rating: K+

Summary: The twins Coriander and Daniel move into Flower Bud Village to change their lives forever. Set in the world of HM: MM.  
-  
Prolouge -------------------------------------------------------

"Stop leafing through that newspaper, Coriander. Some people's tryin' to sleep." Daniel threw his hat at his twin sister, but to avail; she was far away in the recliner, and he was lazy today.

"I can't help it! We're nearly 19, we still live with our parents, and neither one of us has jobs!" His slightly-frantic sister flailed her arms. "Doesn't that seem pathetic to you?"

To which she got a, "Nope."

"Not even a lttle bit?"

"Look, find something easy where I get to work with animals, and I'll take it. 'Sides, you could always fish, or sell your plants, if you're so concerned about money."

Coriander buried her head back in the newspaper in anger. "Stock Broker, Not enough schooling...Paper boy, not high enough income...Exciting Ranch Plan?" Grinning to herself, she read the article loud enough for her twin to hear.

"...Coriander, let's go do that."

"Yes, but do we have enough money? I have 5,463 saved up. How 'bout you?"

"3,928 gold."

"It suprises me that you know that to the exact figure. Anyway...We have just under 10,000 gold, which seems like enough to buy land for a farm, doesn't it"  
-  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to shoot me for it?  
Review and tell me! 


	2. Odd 2 Out

Title: And Then there was Two

Author: BlackGold Ficcies Inc. (Black only)

Rating: K+

Summary: The twins Coriander and Daniel move into Flower Bud Village to change their lives forever. Set in the world of HM: MM.

Disclaimer: Oops, I forget this in the first part. I own HM: MM, a GameCube, a TV, and I (along with my brother) own Coriander and Daniel. But we don't own the rights to Harvest Moon. Typical.  
-  
Odd 2 Out -------------------------------------------------------

And then there was two.

No one knew how else to explain it. Suddenly a twin brother and sister lived next to river. They didn't know much more than that, except for their names, and that the sister fished a lot, and the brother was in the caves most of the day.

They were rarely seen doing anything other than said activities. Oh, sure, they farmed, but you'd have to be up pretty early in the morning to see that. Coriander watered the crops, and Daniel took care of their only cow and the dog. Then they were off, and didn't come home til dinnertime.

The dog was a gift. People were trying to get to know them better, but they obiviously weren't trying hard enough. Ellen had been kind to give them a dog; Coriander thanked her, (She personally hated dogs) named it Sirius, and closed the door. It seemed impossible to get close to either one.  
----------

"Daniel..." Slice, slice, slice.

"What?"

"Isn't it a little mean? To be so reclusive and awful to our neighbors?" More slicing.

"Maybe. But they're probably just curious about us right now. Later on, they'll start minding their own business." The same sound resonated through the cabin. "Coriander, will you concentrate something other than dinner?"

The slicing stopped. "Sorry."

"Anyway, It's like I said: Once some new people move in, or the general excitement of new neighbors wears off, we'll be treated like everyone else."

"I hope so..."

Daniel leaned back in the wooden chair, and then leaned forward, and got off. "I'm going for a walk. Call me when the sashimi is done."

"O...kay." And the slicing started up again, interupted only by Sirius' yipping.

Daniel sighed and looked at the dog. "And I suppose you'd like to come along"  
----------

Daniel leaned back against a random tree as Sirius sniffed about at weeds. As time elapsed his thoughts went back a few days...

-Flashback-  
'i97th level of Moonlight Cave! I must be be doing good/i' He broke open another crystal to find some Rare Ore. Unstrapping his rucksack, he looked in to find..."Uh oh, it's full."

Daniel woefully looked around at the lowest level he'd ever reached, and went up the stairs. His leaving the cave was interupted by a "Hey!"He turned to see who'd called him, only to be confronted by a redheaded girl with gleaming blue eyes.

"I'm Ann! Who're you?"

"Daniel. Now, if you'll excuse--"

"Do you need help?"

"Help?"

"Carrying that."

Daniel was taken aback. "Okay, fine." He relented and handed her the Rare Ore.

The walk back was pleasant; He learned that this "Ann" was the daughter of the Junk Shop owner. Her mother was gone, and she wanted to be an inventor.

Ann dropped the Ore into the shipping bin, and bid him good-bye.

"...See ya"  
-End Flashback...and Chapter-  
-------------------------------------------------------

Okay! One of the main characters has a love interest! Don't worry, Coriander will have someone to love soon. Bet you all can guess who it is!  
(You know what? I don't know what gender Jamie is going to be.) 


End file.
